Computers are known in which tailgates are provided for allowing expansion boards such as Peripheral Component Interconnect (PCI) boards to be added to allow peripherals to be added to the computer. ElectroMagnetic Compatibility (EMC) gaskets are also known which may be used with computer tailgates. However, EMC gaskets are loosely held in place, and must be aligned with the PCI boards as they are being added. If more than a few boards are being added, it is very difficult to align the board for proper installation in the computer, align the EMC gasket with all of the boards, and fasten the boards in place, typically with screws, while maintaining all of the boards and the EMC gasket in proper alignment, without damage to the EMC gasket.
Arrangements for providing for the addition of circuit boards to an enclosure, or for sealing an enclosure from the emission of electromagnetic interference is shown in the following patents: U.S. Pat. No. 5,686,695 issued Nov. 11, 1997 to Chan for RESILIENT PLATE FOR A COMPUTER INTERFACE CARD; U.S. Pat. No. 5,652,697 issued Jul. 29, 1997 to Le for COMPUTER SYSTEM BLACKPLANE HAVING GROUND TABS FOR INTERCONNECTING THE BACKPLANE GROUND TO THE COMPUTER SYSTEM CHASSIS; U.S. Pat. No. 5,640,309 issued Jun. 17, 1997 to Carney et al. for PCI EXPANSION CARD RETAINER CLIP; U.S Pat. No. 5,601,349 issued Feb. 11, 1997 to Holt for CAPTIVE LATCH MECHANISM FOR USE WITH AN EXPANSION CARD CAGE IN A PERSONAL COMPUTER; U.S. Pat. No. 5,594,627 issued Jan. 14, 1997 to Le for CIRCUIT CARD RETAINER; U.S. Pat. No. 5,575,546 issued Nov. 19, 1996 to Radloff for APPARATUS FOR RETENTION OF COMPUTER EXPANSION CARDS AND FILLER PANELS; U.S. Pat. No. 5,650,922 issued Jul. 22, 1997 to Ho for COMPUTER INTERFACE CARD MOUNTING STRUCTURE; U.S. Pat. No. 5,640,309 issued Jun. 17, 1997 to Carney et al. for PCI EXPANSION CARD RETAINED CLIP; U.S. Pat. No. 5,564,930 issued Oct. 15, 1996 to Yu for MODULAR COMPUTER CASE; U.S. Pat. No. 5,544,006 issued Aug. 6, 1996 to Radloff et al. for COMPUTER CHASSIS HAVING FLEXIBLE CARD GUIDE FOR EXPANSION CARD INSERTION AND REMOVAL; U.S. Pat. No. 5,004,867 issued Apr. 2, 1991 to Mast for PERSONAL COMPUTER EXPANSION SLOT SEAL AND METHOD; U.S. Pat. No. 4,979,075 issued Dec. 18, 1990 to Murphy for METHOD AND APPARATUS FOR CONTROLLING CIRCUIT EXPANSION FOR CONSUMER ELECTRONIC SYSTEMS; U.S. Pat. No. 4,971,563 issued Nov. 20, 1990 to Wells, III for MODULAR BACKPLANE ASSEMBLIES FOR COMPUTERS; U.S. Pat. No. 4,873,395 issued Oct. 10, 1989 to Mast for PERSONAL COMPUTER EXPANSION SLOT SEAL AND METHOD; U.S. Pat. No. 4,745,524 issued May 17, 1988 to Patton, III for MOUNTING OF PRINTED CIRCUIT BOARDS IN COMPUTERS; U.S. Pat. No 4,744,006 issued May 10, 1988 to Duffield for APPARATUS FOR EXPANDING THE INPUT/OUTPUT CAPABILITIES OF A PERSONAL COMPUTER; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,664,265 issued May 12, 1987 to CIRCUIT BOARD CARRIER.